


Under Velvet Wings

by rainbowdracula



Series: The Devil's Birdcage [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vibrators, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: A chance encounter with a book radically changes Keith's quiet, unremarkable life in a single summer's night.The demon Shirogane feels lonely and goes to work rectifying that fact.





	Under Velvet Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really been up to writing lately but I'm glad I got this done! I have some more ideas for this that I might expand on later.

The train rattled, jostling Keith in the packed car. It was sweltering hot, the sun beating down on the crowded, polluted city. Sweat dripped down his neck, barely helped by throwing his hair up, and his tank top clung to his back. Every chatter and errant touch put Keith’s nerves on edge, teeth grinding down. Leaving the train was not a relief, the outside air just as humid and stagnant as the train's.

Keith's walkup was on the corner, and he took the stairs two at a time and slammed the door behind him. A fan lazily spun the still air. Keith locked the door, threw the deadbolt, and started stripping off his clothes. Keith pulled off his binder, the tight synthetic fabric heavy with sweat, and threw it to the floor. He let out a long, indulgent breath and took off the rest of his sweat-soaked clothes.

Keith had started testosterone three months ago, and his libido had been going one hundred in a thirty-five ever since. At first, he tried out dating apps and bar hookups, but soon grew tired of trying to navigate douchebags and jackasses. Instead, he retreated to this—

He sunk down into his futon's cool white sheets and pinched his nipples, making himself squirm. One hand stayed pinching and groping, and the other slid down to where he was soft and wet. He ghosted over his clit, and even that was enough to have him shaking and gasping. Keith pulled away to dig through his bedside drawer.

Over the months he had amassed quite the collection, spending far too much on express shipping and discrete packaging. He grabbed his sure bet, a girthy red rabbit with fresh batteries. Sweat glistened on his bronzed skin, dark hair spilling across the white pillows. His back arched as he pushed the vibrator in; his toes curled when he turned it on, head tossing back with a throaty cry as it stimulated him inside and out.

His feet kicked and slid against the bed, clenching around the thick vibrator. His hands alternated between clutching at the bedsheets and sliding over himself. It was comically easy for the rabbit to send him hurtling into white oblivion. The vibrator was relentless, sending aftershocks through him until Keith mustered the energy to shut it off. Even then, he was unable to do anything but lay there, trembling and panting.

The sweat cooled on Keith’s skin, becoming hot and tacking and uncomfortable. Keith pulled out the vibrator and set it aside to be cleaned before he stumbled to his shower.

 

-  


It was early afternoon, and Keith was the only employee at Coran’s Antiques.

This wasn’t unusual – Coran paid Keith too much for the number of customers they got. Not that Keith would ever complain about being overpaid for reading at the counter. The empty shop was mazelike, the shelves crammed full of more stuff than Keith could imagine. The AC whirled, ruffling the pages of the cliché airport fantasy book Keith was reading.

The door to the basement swung open and Coran called from the doorway, “We got a new shipment of books! Could you go sort them?”

 “Yeah,” Keith said, dogearing his page and hopping off his stool. The basement was even older than the ship proper, and full of even stranger things. The books in question were in a trunk by the utility sink; when he popped it open, the smell of dust and old pages hit him. Most of them were out-of-date encyclopedias, manuals, and cookbooks, but the one at the very bottom made Keith pause.

Firstly, it was bound in leather, hefty in Keith’s hands, more like an ancient grimoire than a mass-published book. Keith flipped it open and found that it had parchment pages covered in spidery handwriting. On the title page was ENCYLOPEDIA DEMONICA.

“Cool,” Keith breathed and dived in.

The described in vivid detail all manner of demons and beast with lurid illustrations to match. The whole thing felt like a DnD manual on steroids, and Keith was tempted to ask Coran if he could keep it.

He then got to the last entry.

One side was a full-page illustration of a demon more human than the rest. He had dragon-like wings, the horns of a ram, and a long, sharp smile. On the other side was a short, almost frantic passage –

_SHIROGANE is a most dangerous demonic general and incubus who seeks to lay with our daughters and corrupt our sons. His sexual appetites know no boundaries. Curb your wild lusts lest he comes to devour you._

The brief, almost innocuous passage made Keith shudder, and he quickly sorted the tome with all the others. Something sticky and rotting settled in his belly, like he drank black coffee on an upset stomach.

The feeling stayed with him all through the rest of work, dogging him on to the train. His apartment was hot and stale, forcing Keith to open the window and switch on the fan. The smell of ozone heralded a heat-born lightning storm.

He made dinner. Opened another window to get out the lingering cooking smells. Night fell, and Keith took a cool shower, washing away the sweat of the day.

Keith didn’t bother with clothes when he laid down, didn’t bother covering himself with his sheets. The whirling fan sent goosebumps across his skin. Keith’s hand slid down his flat stomach and pressed a finger into his folds. He sighed, using two fingers to rub his clit. Keith pinched his nipple with his free hand, smiling and moaning as he rubbed his harder and harder. Lightning struck the city and painted it white, illuminating a shadow standing in front of Keith’s window. Keith froze, breath coming out in a rattling shake.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

The shadow stepped forward, coming into focus. Keith blinked, wondering if he was dreaming, for standing at the foot of his bed was the demon Shirogane.

He was towering, looking as if he was chiseled from stone. Stretched behind him were a pair of long, dragon-like wings. His tight black pants emphasized his impressive bulge. His left hand looked human, while the right was covered in black scales and ending in sharp claws. Keith scrambled to cover himself with a sheet, staring at Shirogane with wide eyes.

“How…” Keith stuttered. “Why…”

“Good evening,” Shirogane said, sitting on the edge of Keith’s futon. “You look gorgeous tonight.”

Keith blushed and looked away. Shirogane reached out with his left hand and touched Keith’s soft cheek.

“Has my reputation preceded me?” Shirogane asked. “Are you afraid I’m going to corrupt you?”

“I’m no one’s daughter,” Keith said fiercely. Shirogane smiled with sharp teeth, licking his lips with a long tongue.

“No,” Shirogane agreed. “You’re not.”

Keith’s breath came out in stucco rhythm. Shirogane’s hands slid down to Keith’s neck, and Keith’s grip on the sheet loosened until it fell away. Shirogane grinned wider and squeezed Keith’s breast. Keith gasped and flushed, and Shirogane bent down to suck on his peaked brown nipple. Keith’s nails dug into Shirogane’s scalp as he greedily suckled, feeling himself grow loose. Shirogane’s fingers danced down Keith’s soft skin and brushed against Keith’s folds. Keith moaned, and Shirogane pressed two inside him.

“You’re so wet baby,” Shirogane breathed against Keith’s nipple. “All for me?”

Keith huffed and squirmed. Shirogane’s eyes drifted over to Keith’s nightstand, his secret drawer. “What’s in there, hm?”

“Um,” Keith said. Shirogane pulled away and rifled through it, chuckling.

“Adventurous boy,” Shirogane said slyly. Keith blushed as the demon examined the drawer’s contents and pulled out a wand-styled vibrator, the most powerful one Keith owned. “Is this charged up?”

Shirogane flipped the switched and it whirled to life. “Oh, nice!”

“It’s too strong,” Keith protested. Shirogane simply smiled, pressed the wand to Keith’s clit, and switched it on.

The vibrator rocked through him like an earthquake. Shirogane kept the pressure up, smirking and enjoying Keith’s shaking. Keith wasn’t sure if he orgasmed, rolling through wave after wave of pure sensation until he was hoarse, body limp and chest heaving.

Shirogane switched off the wand and tossed it aside. He pulled Keith’s thighs wide apart and settled them on his broad shoulders. He licked his lips and then lapped across Keith’s oversensitive clit in a broad stroke with his long tongue. Keith screamed, head thrown back and back pulled into an extreme bend. Shirogane’s claws dug into Keith’s thighs. His human fingers pushed inside as he sucked, crooking up to stimulate Keith’s g-spot. Keith kicked his heels against Shirogane’s back, but Shiro was a concrete wall of muscle. Shirogane looked up at Keith’s flushed face and plush panting mouth, eyes burning. Outside, lightning and thunder echoed, fat raindrops falling on to the asphalt like glass on a floor. Tears pricked at the corners of Keith’s eyes.

“It’s too much,” Keith hiccupped. His legs were shaking and twitching, brain sparking like a downed powerline. Shirogane silently replaced his fingers with his dexterous tongue. It was clear then that Keith was just along for the ride, a toy for Shirogane’s amusement. Keith pressed his cheek against the pillow, cries increasing in volume as Shirogane’s ministrations increased in force. A rough, calloused thumb pressed against Keith’s clit and moved in rough circles and that was enough – Keith orgasmed, squirting all over Shirogane’s mouth.

Shirogane pushed Keith’s legs off his shoulders, and Keith slumped against the bed, his limbs akimbo. Shirogane rose up on his knees, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. Keith stared wide-eyed at the tent in Shirogane’s pants. Shirogane noticed this immediately, stroking over it with a grin.

“You want it, baby?” he asked, and then laughed. “Of course you do.”

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, revealing his huge, throbbing cock. Keith gasped and made Shirogane chuckle again. He gripped it, giving it several firm strokes.

“I’m going to fill you up,” Shirogane promised darkly.

He gripped Keith by the hips and flipped him over, face pressed into the pillow. Keith struggled to keep his knees under himself, body still boneless from orgasm. Shirogane smacked his ass, making Keith yelp and the skin redden.

His chest settled against Keith’s back, broad body completely covering Keith’s slender frame. His wings spread out over them, snuffing out the light and leaving Keith in darkness where he knew nothing. Shirogane’s scaled hand gripped Keith’s hips, positioning him as he wanted. The tip of his cock found Keith’s hole, and he pressed in, groaning as he did.

Keith’s throat was sore, but he was unable to stop making noise, words beyond him. Shirogane understood his formless moans perfectly, and started thrusting immediately. Keith clutched the sheets so tightly the cheap fabric was tearing. Shirogane’s thick cock filled him, burning him up from the inside out.

Shirogane was growling, a low rumble deep in his chest. His thrusts were losing steadiness, becoming harsher and wilder as he drove deeper and deeper into Keith’s wet heat. He had both hands clasped around Keith’s hips to keep him up and open, leaving bruises and scratches in his wake. Keith felt that familiar tightness in his core, Shirogane’s pistoning hips making him whimper and throb. With the last of his strength, Keith reached up and touched his clit, fingers slipping against it.

“Greedy baby,” Shirogane murmured into Keith’s ear, voice like woodsmoke. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

“P-please,” Keith mumbled, not even sure what he’s asking for anymore. He couldn’t get the purchase to really touch himself, fingers sliding around unsatisfactorily. “Shirogane…”

Shirogane knocked Keith’s hand away, replacing it with his own. At the same time, his sharp teeth sunk into the crook of Keith’s neck, white into white, red spilling down. Keith wailed, feeling himself shake into pieces, brain imploding and world falling away. He clenched down hard on Shirogane’s cock, and the demon groaned out.

He forced Keith into an even more extreme bend, driving his cock in with enough force to rattle Keith’s bones. Shirogane tossed his head back and roared as he came, erratically thrusting and further alighting Keith’s nerves. He stopped moving, pressed fully inside Keith, his panting breaths on the nape of Keith’s neck. Tears from overstimulation spilled on to the pillow, his mouth open to catch his breath.

Shirogane pulled out and let Keith’s hips drop, leaving him motionless on the bed. His hand stroked Keith’s inky hair and down his back, making Keith shiver. The silence was contemplative and deafening; the storm had long since passed.

“You know,” Shirogane said. “I think I’ll keep you.”

He scooped Keith up into a bridal carry, cradling his naked body close. Shirogane nuzzled Keith’s hair as he walked into the open window. Keith made a questioning noise, brain not quite back online.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Shirogane murmured, foot on the window sill. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Shirogane pushed off the window, wings unfurling, and vanished into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)


End file.
